Most current tracking systems lack wireless capability; an object can only move as far away from a receiving device as the length of cables/wires will allow. The use of embedded hardware also contributes to the rigidity of such devices and reduces consumer appeal, while the reliance on custom communications protocols for many such devices further hinders their wide adoption. There is an unmet need in the market for tracking systems implementing communication protocol standards for interfacing with electronics and computers, and which also have the ability to track positions and paths of objects using low power implementations.